The Trampoline
by x3OJDx3
Summary: Shane and Mitchie finally admit their feelings for each other at a barbecue. /One-shot/


**Just an idea that popped into my head. Please no flames. If u don't like the idea, don't read.**

Mitchie woke up at 9:00 AM on the 4th of July. Once she realized the date, she became very excited. Her and her family were going to a barbeque this afternoon/evening, and her best guy friend Shane was going to be there.

They both had just graduated from high school and had been best friends since 1st grade. Mitchie secretly had feelings for Shane, but she knew that if she admitted this it would ruin their friendship. Full of excitement, she threw the covers off her body and began to prepare for the barbeque.

"Get up Shane!" Shane was woken by his 9-year old brother Freddie. Right now, he was jumping up and down on Shane's bed, trying to get him out of bed. It was already 12:00 PM, and he had a barbeque to go to with his family. Shane pulled Freddie's legs, causing him to fall on his back with a thud.

"Out. Now." Shane ordered. Freddie hopped off Shane's bed and ran out of the room, happy his work had been done. Shane moped out of bed, looking at his messy hair. He walked into his bathroom, took a shower, and quickly got dressed. _Why did that little squirt wake me so early?_ He thought. Usually he would sleep until 2. "Nate!" He yelled. His 15-year old brother walked into his room.

"Yeah?" He asked walking in.

"What the hell are we doing today?" Shane asked, clueless. Nate thought for a moment.

"Oh! We're going to a barbeque." Suddenly Shane's face lit up. Now he remembered.

"Okay. Thanks now leave." Nate shrugged and walked back out of the door. Today was the barbeque. Mitchie, his best friend and secretly the girl who had stolen his heart, was going to be there. He had been planning to tell her how he really felt, hoping she felt the same way. Shane changed his outfit, wanting to look good for her. He dried his damp hair with a towel, brushed it, and walked downstairs.

_This one or this one._ Mitchie thought, holding up two shirts. They were both cute, and she knew Shane would love either one. But both had their disadvantages. She decided to do Eenie, Meanie, Minie, Mo. Once she was dressed, she lightly curled her naturally straight hair, leaving only her bangs and some strands of hair straight. She pulled back the front on her hair, tying it behind her head. Make-up she would save for later.

Breakfast and lunch were eaten in the Torres house. Mitchie was practically bouncing with excitement, knowing in only a few hours she would be with the man of her dreams. Every time she thought about Shane, butterflies filled her stomach and flew out of her mouth with a sigh. They spent their entire lives together-their mothers were best friends since college-and were going to continue to. They shared the same passion, music. At the age of sixteen, both blew each other away when singing for one another. Now they would be attending the same college. Oh the many shrieks Mitchie let loose when she found this information out.

"Mitchie, ready to go?" Her white teeth shone in her mirror when her mother called her. She put on a coat of lip-gloss, threw on her navy flip flops, and ran down the stairs.

"Shane, we're leaving now!" Mr. Grey called after his second eldest son from the bottom of the staircase.

"Be there in a sec!" He called back. Shane laced up his gray Converse and followed his brothers out the door.

"Ugh, the party is _here_ mom?" Mitchie complained. Their car pulled up in front of the Conway house. Background check: The Conways, very neat people, slightly anile. Their entire property was fenced in except for the section of yard that borders the road. Their pool? In ground, with a fence around it. The trampoline? Specially made to be huge…also a fence around it. Inside? Spotless.

"Yes dear. Now please be nice and don't embarrass me." Mrs. Torres replied. The trio got out of their car, walked into the house and greeted everyone. Of course, after taking their shoes off at the door. Mitchie looked around, but saw Shane nowhere. _He's not here yet._ She thought with a sigh. 5 minutes passed and Mitchie was already bored out of her mind. She looked at the table of food. Carrots, chips, salsa, celery, the usual party food.

"Hey, have you seen Mitchie?" A voice whispered in her ear. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Shane!" She spun around and they embraced in a hug. "I haven't seen you at all so far this summer!" They pulled away and their arms fell to their sides.

"I know, and I'm sorry. My parents wanted me to be sure I knew I wanted to pursue a music career. So we went college 'shopping' again." He put air quotes on 'shopping'.

"Agh, well that sucks." Mitchie pouted for him.

"Yeah, but at least I'm here with you right now." He smiled. Mitchie blushed slightly but returned his smile.

The afternoon slowly faded by. From laughs to water fights to football in the yard, Mitchie and Shane enjoyed each other's company and the last of being kids. Soon they would be in college, and then continuing their lives as adults. The sun was beginning to set, and the two were on the trampoline, doing flips and other tricks. Mitchie jumped up and landed on her back.

"Man, jumping makes you tired." Mitchie breathed. Shane jumped down next to her.

"Yeah." He agreed, equally out of breathe. They looked up at the sky, and bright shades of orange swirled together with pink and red to paint a perfect picture.

"Wow. It's beautiful."

"Almost as beautiful as you." Mitchie looked over at Shane, her face beginning to match the shade of the sky. She sat up.

"Thanks, Shane…?" She said, or more like asked. Now his cheeks were slightly pink.

"Uh-Uhm, well it's t-true." He stuttered. He sat up, now facing her. "Mitchie, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" She tilted her head to the side, making her even more adorable to Shane. He looked around, hopped off the trampoline and closed the gate door. "Shane, what are you doing?" The lock flipped, closing off outside intruders. Shane walked back to the trampoline and sat across from Mitchie.

"Mitch, you know I'm not good with words." She sat there silent, puzzled. "So I'll use actions." He leaned forward, closing the gap between them closer, and closer…Suddenly Mitchie leaned forward and finished the distance for him. Their lips met and they stayed like that for a minute or so. When they finally pulled apart she asked,

"How long have you felt this way?" Shane sat there for a minute.

"A long time." And with that he kissed her again. Soon they were making out, not seeming to yet notice what exactly they were doing. For breathing purposes, they pulled away. "IknowthisisreallyfastbutIloveyouMitchieandIalwayshave." Shane spat out faster than humanly possible.

"I-I love you too Shane." Once again they began to make out. "Shane, do you think…" Her voice trailed off, and she wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"Wha-Oh! Oh, uhm, o-only if you want to."

"I-I think so. I mean, we're not in high school anymore." Shane nodded, and they made eye contact. He began slowly kissing her, then putting passion into the kiss. He moved down to her neck, and pulled her baby doll tank top off of her slim body. She slid off his unbuttoned button-up shirt and then t-shirt, seeing his toned chest. This wasn't the first time, considering their families went on vacation together to the beach last summer. They removed each other's shorts, left only in their undergarments. Shane kissed her chest, and then removed her bra, tossing it to the pile of forgotten clothes. His soft lips moved across her stomach, slightly tickling her. Without realizing it, her body was now naked, pressed against the trampoline that the rich, anile family cleaned quite often. He pulled off his boxers, and looked into her eyes. She nodded as a confirmation, and he slowly began to enter her. She moaned and he gave her a scared look, but she managed a smile letting him know she was alright. He moved faster, his hips thrusting against hers, and she moaned again. The pain began to turn into pleasure, and her hands found his almost black hair, tangling it with them. He let out a moan, and she bit her lip to keep from screaming. "O-o-oh Sh-Sh-ane, f-fast-ter." He did as she commanded, and the moaning came from both of them. Because they were on a trampoline, they were slightly bouncing up and down, but they didn't seem to mind.

"Are you ok-kay?" Shane asked, being careful not to hurt her.

"You can st-stop n-now." She stuttered. He slowed down and stopped, then handed her clothes to her. Once they were both dressed, she curled up in his arms, slowly letting tears roll down her cheeks.

"It's okay. You were great." He soothed as he stroked her hair.

"You too." She looked up at him. "Shane?" She asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you were my first." A weak smile formed on her mouth. He returned the smile.

"I'm glad you were mine." They looked up at the almost completely black sky.

"Shane? Mitchie? It's almost time for fireworks!" Mr. Torres called. Mitchie hopped off the trampoline and began to run to the gate but her legs gave out from under her. Shane grabbed her from behind.

"Easy there." He held onto her waist and walked her to the gate. They unlocked it and walked as best as they could to the rest of the people attending the party.

"How many people can say their first time was on a trampoline?" Mitchie asked smiling. Shane smirked.

"Two that I know of." They reached the patio and each grabbed a Diet Coke. They watched the fireworks together, sitting in the grass with her head on his shoulder.

"This is my favorite 4th of July." She said. He kissed her head.

"You're not the only one."

**Im actually really happy with the outcome of this. Tell me what you thought, and please be nice. :))**


End file.
